I'm Not Scared
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Anime AU in which all the animatronics are clean, attractive, anime versions of themselves. Takes place during FNAF 1, when a new female night guard takes over… And promptly falls in love with a certain fox…


" **I'm Not Scared"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: Anime AU in which all the animatronics are clean, attractive, anime versions of themselves. Takes place during FNAF 1, when a new female night guard takes over… And promptly falls in love with a certain fox…**

 **WARNING: Rated M for safety, but there will PROBABLY be no sex or anything like that (Kisa's word of the day is 'probably'). It's mostly just fluff, but given the FNAF plot in general, I'm being safe with the rating…**

 _ **Author's note:**_ it's me

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Night 1

"…But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if _absolutely_ necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Hannah leaned back in her chair and sighed a shaky breath. She realized that, at least for now, she was stuck in this job. She checked the time: 3am.

" _Only three more hours… It'll be fine…"_ She tried to reassure herself, but every passing second crept by uncomfortably slowly. She felt hot and sticky. _"Might as well check the cameras…"_

Upon pulling up the cameras, she saw that while the duck and the bear were in their original spots, the rabbit was missing. Her heart skipped a beat as she switched to the party room camera to see that it was now staring up at her. Internally whining, she again forced herself to remain calm.

" _Deep breaths… It's not even near you, and you can close the doors if it comes much closer. You'll be_ fine. _"_ She stared into the rabbit's eyes for just a second longer and, shuddering, switched cameras to Pirates' Cove. She was greeted by nothing more than a closed curtain.

Hannah nodded to herself. "Right. I'm fine, then," she muttered under her breath. "Just a couple more hours and I can go home." As the camera pulled back up, the rabbit was no longer in the party room. She groaned softly and checked the hallway.

Her blood felt icy cold as she saw the shadowy figure of a rabbit animatronic at the far end of the hallway, hard to make out in the darkness. Her hand twitched involuntarily and switched cameras back to the main stage, where only the bear was left.

Now pumped with even more adrenaline, Hannah checked the clock: 5am. _"One hour. Power?"_

Again, her heart seemed to stop as her power level was now at a mere 9%. Putting down the camera, she flashed the left light.

Her instincts closed the door before her brain could process the situation. She had never moved faster in her life, nor was she aware that she even could move that fast. Once the door was closed, she allowed panic to truly set in. Her power now at 4%, and with a door firmly closed, she dared not check the camera again. She simply sat, rigid in her chair, waiting for the clock to run out.

" _Please. Oh gods please, please let it be over… 6am, I'm so close, please make it just to 6am…!"_

She bounced in her chair, startled, as the lights went out and the left door was forced open. She silently sucked in one last large breath of air and held it for what seemed like an eternity.

All she could think was, _"Where's the rabbit now,"_ as she sat there, frozen in place. Her skin crawled and her blood was instantly chilled by the first few notes of a vaguely recognizable jingle. Without daring to move her head, her eyes darted back to the left door.

All that could be seen was the faint outline of a non-human head. Two eyes pierced the darkness through to her, and it seemed to stare mockingly as the song continued. She just kept from screaming as she stared it down, unable to look away. Mesmerized.

The song stopped abruptly. The lights fluttered back on, and she was now staring the bear dead on. It startled Hannah so bad she nearly fell out of the chair until she looked at the time.

6am.

She made it. Barely, but she made it.

She could hear the front door being unlocked and opened in another part of the building as the manager came in for the day. He went back to the security room through the left door and simply sighed when he saw the bear.

He glanced at Hannah and chuckled. "Freddie almost get you, eh?"

Hannah just blinked, unsure of how to answer. "I-I… Almost…"

The man, the very strange man, who hadn't even given his name when hiring Hannah, waved his hand dismissively. "You'd have been fine. But try not to use so much power, okay? It wastes money."

Hannah's eye twitched. _"MONEY? This guy cares about how much cash I'm costing him?! I almost died!"_ What she said, however, was simply, "Right, sorry."

He nodded and walked over to Freddie, grabbing him by the arms and chest and started moving him back to the stage area. He called from the hallway, "That's all, then. You can go home."

Hannah breathed out heavily and, grabbing her coat, left as fast as she could without another word.

* * *

Upon reaching her house, she took off her shoes and shirt, and changed her pants to loose fitting basketball shorts that her ex had never bothered to collect two months ago. She practically fell onto the bed in exhaustion and moaned into her pillow. _"Do I really have to go back tomorrow night…? Tonight, actually? I'd really rather not…"_ She rolled over and sighed. "Money, I guess… Stupid, stupid money."

As her eyes drifted shut, the jingle could still be heard within her own head…

 **Author's note:** Yes, twas a short chapter, but it kind of had to be this time; the first night isn't exactly all that interesting. Future chapters will probably be longer and more drawn out as more interesting things start happening. BTW I'm using "the rabbit" and "the chicken" because Hannah wouldn't know the names of them yet as she just started working there. She'll learn tomorrow. ^_^ And I also feel obligated to say that the animatronics can talk… It's been my plan the whole time, just thought I'd let you all know. ^_^ Do review please!


End file.
